


Nihil

by Joringhel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Existential Angst, Existentialism, Gen, M/M, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ичиго богатый внутренний мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nihil

**Author's Note:**

> nihil - (лат) ничто

Ичиго вернулся. 

Прошел по стеклянному, металлическому, наклонному, размеренным и спокойным шагом. Дошел до края, остановился, замерев, как будто весь мир замер вместе с ним. Время осыпалось и снова пошло, заскользили по скользкому уклону вольные песчинки. 

Снял форму — оставил черно-белой стопкой, сложенной с предельной аккуратностью, звякнул лезвиями меча, ослабил ремешки дзори, стянул таби, подставил тело под холодный ветер, соленый дождь, кусачий град, набрал полную грудь воздуха, присел, отталкиваясь от ненадежного края и рыбкой нырнул в небесно-облачное пространство. 

Вынырнул, запрокидывая голову под яркое солнце, шумно выдохнул, смахнул с лица крупные капли, и мощными гребками поплыл вперед.   
Плавно текущая вокруг реальность успокаивала и утешала, прохладная вода забирала в свои объятия, стирая с кожи все видимые и ощутимые следы горя. Плыл и плыл вперед, к сиреневой линии горизонта, вниз камнем, вверх — белым журавлем. 

Вымотался так, что, касалось, тело налилось свинцом и упадет, разобьется в куски, стоит прекратить движение. Поэтому не прекращал, греб и греб вперед и вниз, пока пальцы не схватили край крыши, не нашарили стопку черно-белой одежды, не порезались о резкий край зампакто.

Вынырнул, сел на краю, подтянув колени к груди, сгорбился, уставившись на проплывающее мимо почти осязаемое облако. 

Похолодало. 

Кто-то неслышно подошел сзади, накинул на плечи что-то теплое и пахнущее кардамоном, и Ичиго невольно прижался щекой к мягкой ткани, потерся, узнавая тактильно: шерсть, специи и дождь, долгополое ненавязчивое объятие.

— Старик...

Зангецу сел рядом, сбросил сапоги, уперся локтем и колено и замер так: 

— Тебя не было так долго. Все разрушается. Видишь? Все вокруг пришло в запустение.

Раньше здесь не было воды, но Ичиго не удивлен переменам. 

Он ни разу не заплакал за последние — два, три, сорок? — лет. Должно же было все это найти выход, хоть и в его внутреннем мире.   
Мире забытом и заброшенном, как страшный сон, ведь все и было, должно быть, просто затянувшимся сном.   
Даже опальные шинигами не вечны, как показала жизнь. 

— Я теперь остался за старшего, — пожал плечами Ичиго.

— Не удивительно. Ты всегда был старшим.

— Теперь уже навсегда.

Зангецу промолчал. 

— Вот сложно было сделать ему новый гигай? — сердито спросил Ичиго, забирая в горсть просыпающийся мимо песок. Теперь он видел, откуда время брало свое начало: вершина соседнего небоскреба медленно, необратимо рассыпалась в пыль. Черное никто поедало его с торца  
.  
— Дело было не в гигае, — покачал головой Зангецу. Волосы каштановой волной закрыли его лицо, и Ичиго отвел их назад. В густых кудрях остался мокрый песок.

— Я знаю, — упрямо ответил Ичиго, и кожа натянулась на упрямо выставленном вперед подбородке. — Но можно было что-нибудь придумать.

— Нельзя было, — тихо ответил Зангецу, взял его руку за запястье и отстранил. Уперся босыми пятками в стеклянное окно, поднялся рывком, и шагнул с края. Ичиго остался, разглядывая сетку трещин, разукрасившую стекло.

— А, Нытик вернулся? — Ичиго не повернулся на голос. Конечно, Пустой был еще здесь. Откормленный тоской по матери и силой Квинси, теперь, наверное, стал еще крепче, лоснящийся, гладкий, довольный.

Черное ничто с торца небоскреба обрело форму ровного круга.

— Чур меня, чур, — замахал руками Пустой, и круг растаял в неясную рваную дыру, каплю туши на не отправленном письме.

— Так-то, — Пустой хлопнул в ладоши и ринулся вниз, скользя по металлу и с лязгом разбивая стекла. По черным таби пошли красные пятна, уродуя контрастно-белые края хакама. Белое поглотило красное, и перед Ичиго мелькнул абсолютно-белый.

— Как эта нора называется? Кроличья или кротовья? — зачем-то спросил Ичиго.

— Какая еще нора, Нытик? — Пустой сел перед ним на скрещенный ноги и подпер лицо кулаком. — Куда Алиса свалилась? Так тебе незачем, ты у нас одаренный, но не Алиса, совсем не Алиса...

— Да при чем тут Алиса? — отмахнулся Ичиго. — Когда что-то попадает за горизонт событий черной дыры, и выходит с изнанки, где абсолютное белое, что выталкивает весь свет, который черная дыра сожрала... Тоннель между вселенными — кротовая нора?

— А? — Пустой округлил черные масляные глаза, затем вскочил, энергично хлопая ладонями по бесконечно-белым коленям: — Зангецу! Зангецу, а ну поди сюда! Этот Нытик меня черной дырой назвал! Каков наглец, а?

— Скорее уж не тебя, а систему целиком, — задумчиво сказал Зангецу, появляясь за спиной Ичиго.

Он все еще был бос и в одной рубашке, держал себя ладонями за локти и смотрел непроницаемо из-под очков. Ичиго со злостью решил, что есть еще не треснутые стекла, и надо бы это исправить. Под его взглядом Зангецу медленно снял очки и вытянул руку над пропастью.

— Отпускать? — спокойно спросил он.

Глаза у него были темные и печальные. Ичиго ни у кого раньше не видел такого взгляда. 

— И куда они попадут?

— В кротовую нору! — расхохотался Пустой, и еще несколько стекол вокруг них взорвалось от этого смеха. — В эту... сингулярность!

— Хорошее слово: горизонт событий, — сказал Зангецу и разжал пальцы.

Очки полетели в пропасть и разбились с оглушительным звоном, оставив после себя беспощадную тишину.

— Хорошее, — повторил Зангецу, когда тишина стала душить, обхватывая горло почти осязаемо, так, что Ичиго пришлось сделать вдох ртом. — Но совсем не про то.

— А по-моему, как раз про то, — уперся Ичиго, еще больше подбирая колени к подбородку и зарываясь в них носом. Вода подступала к краю, темная и соленая, обжигающе-ледяная. В ней не осталось ни капли спасительной прохлады под яростно палящим солнцем. — Ты же поглощаешь все, к чему прикасаешься.

— Я? — наиграно удивился Пустой и просунул ладонь в собственную ровную дыру, высунув пальцы через позвоночник. — Печаль-то какая. Что же мне теперь, исчезнуть?

— Такие, как ты, не исчезают, — глухо сказал Ичиго, — Только не такие как ты. Такие, как придурок Ишшин, исчезают только так, а ты — нет, ты будешь навсегда...

— Ичиго, — предупреждающе начал Зангецу.

Вода плеснула на край небоскреба.  
Сверху посыпался песок — как будто невидимая рука перевернула часы.   
Ичиго поднял голову.   
В руках у Зангецу были небольшие стеклянные часы в черном корпусе. Песок медленно бежал вниз.

— Я не смогу остаться, когда он кончится, да, — Ичиго кивнул на часы. — Мне вообще не стоило приходить. Все разрушается. Это из-за меня, да?

— Ну, скажем так, было бы ок, если бы кто-то не вспорол сильно порченные консервы, — помахал ладонью Пустой. — Да тебе ж больше всех надо. Ах, несчастный ты человек, Ичиго Куросаки, может, отдашь мне уже свое хлипкое тело и упокоишься с миром? Старик Зангецу будет заботиться о тебе до самой смерти, пока не развалиться в руках на пару очаровательных портовых заточек!

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Ичиго, рванувшись вперед. Зангецу тут же оказался рядом, сцепил руки в замок поперек груди, прижался к спине, мазнув волной волос по озябшим плечам.

— Не надо, Ичиго, — тихо сказал он, и Ичиго обмяк, прижавшись к нему, закинул голову на худое плечо, и в широко открытых глазах отразилось ничто, проглотившее белое облако.

— Ох, Старик, вот тебе больше всех надо, — ухмыльнулся Пустой. — Все подростки такие нервные и озабоченные?

— Я не подросток, — шевельнул губами Ичиго.

— Скажи это мне, ха, — Пустой навис над Ичиго, растянув губы над зубами в оскаленной улыбке. Выброшенная вперед ладонь Зангецу уперлась в грудь, точно над дырой, одно неверное движение — соскользнет и вывернет наизнанку.

Не подросток.   
Там, в реальности, состоящей из офиса, темной комнаты с неизменным шкафом, в котором уже почти двадцать лет не было гостей, и двух подросших сестер, Ичиго совсем не подросток.   
Общество Душ закрылось для него навсегда, ему тридцать пять лет, и он весьма преуспевающий.... кто-то.   
Кажется, офисный клерк, через дыру в груди Пустого замечательно видно собственное будущее и прибывающая черная вода, в которой отражаются звезды. 

Точно кротовья нора, со злостью подумал Ичиго, кротовья нора и черно-белые дыры. Вся жизнь улетела в какую-то черную дыру, надо было лучше изучать астрономию в школе, тогда знал бы что делать.   
Вспомнилось, что у падающего в черную дыру человека притяжение головы меньше, чем притяжение ног. 

Небоскреб на горизонте вспыхнул и взорвался осколками стекла и металла, задрожал под ветром, простоял еще долю секунды и сложился пополам пыльным облаком. Ичиго отвернулся. На обратной стороне от пыльных клубов и неотступного ничто оказалась тонкая шея Зангецу и запах кардамона. 

— Мама так пахла, — сообщил Ичиго и лизнул бледную кожу.

— А маму ты тоже облизывал? — попытался втиснуться между ними Пустой, игнорируя руку Зангецу. 

— Может, тебя все-таки убить, — отстраненно спросил Ичиго. — Шинигами, знаешь ли, оказывается, смертны. Пустые отростки внутри тем более.

Запах кардамона усилился. Зангецу переместил руку ниже, укрепляя объятие. Ичиго потянулся, потерся о его плечо носом и потянул поближе меч за рукоять.  
За столько лет меч потяжелел, проржавел насквозь и оставлял на металле длинные уродливые царапины. Боль укусила под рукоятью. Ичиго охнул, поднес руку к лицу и пронаблюдал, как точно такие же глубокие борозды проступают на его ладони, перечеркивая линии жизни. 

— Ты Пустой, — сообщил Пустой, снова падая на скрещенные ноги.

— Я не Пустой, — покачал головой Ичиго. Борозды на ладони сложились в небольшое полое отверстие, через которое он посмотрел сначала на затянутый черным маслом глаз, а потом на яркие звезды.

— Ты шинигами, — мягко прошелестел на ухо Зангецу.

— Я не шинигами, — возразил Ичиго, — Шинигами не вечны, про них сочиняют плохие слезливые некрологи, и не сыщут днем с огнем даже обломка меча.

Пустой расхохотался: визгливо и громко, сотрясая немногое уцелевшее. 

— Развалишься! — сообщил он, вмиг успокоившись и став предельно серьезным. — Умрешь. Остановился! Остановился!

— Они ждут, — у Зангецу в пальцах мелькнула смутно знакомая вещь: жетон Временного шинигами. Однажды у Ичиго был такой.

— Кротовые норы открываются с двух сторон, — продолжил Зангецу.

Вода прибывала, текла снизу вверх, и Ичиго пришлось соскользнуть ниже в холодный поток, опустив голову на костлявые колени Зангецу. Ничто свернулось в круг, объяло небоскреб и стремительно упало вниз, не оставив после себя ни времени, ни пространства.

— Часы! — хихикнул Пустой. — Ты посмотри, часы! Время! Время!

— Безумец, — поморщился Ичиго. — Ты мне отвратителен.

— Привет, а я — это ты. Будишь бриться по утрам, вспоминай меня, — Пустой метнулся к нему и с преувеличенной заботой поцеловал в лоб. Ичиго не отреагировал. Ладонь Зангецу нежно, но твердо упала ему на глаза.

— Он прав, Ичиго. Время.

— Вот так вот, Старик?

— Ты же сам все знаешь.

— Знаю. Я ведь теперь старший...

Ичиго отстранился, поднялся на ноги и выудил из вертикального потока свою одежду. Одевался медленно, неотрывно глядя в поглощающее его собственную вечность ничто. Зангецу поднялся и встал рядом. Ичиго вернул ему пальто, и Зангецу снова приобрел привычный силуэт тени под полуденным ветром.

— Мне будет тебя не хватать, — сообщил Ичиго и обнял его за пояс.

Рука Зангецу легла на затылок, крепко прижимая лицом к распахнутым полам пальто.

— Не надо смотреть, — попросил — приказал? — он.

Ичиго судорожно кивнул.

— А я ведь предлагал по хорошему! — прогрохотал Пустой и, раскинув руки в стороны, рухнул вперед и вниз.

Дыра в его груди заполнилась водой и всклубилась пеплом. 

Зангецу отстранился и протянул Ичиго часы. Последняя песчинка упала вниз. 

Время остановилось.

Ичиго подошел к краю и посмотрел на свой умирающий, замерший навеки мир. 

— Я буду скучать, — еще раз зачем-то сказал он и шагнул вперед.

Заснув на руках у ветра

Проснулся

Под оранжевым закатным небом

С белоснежным клинком, приставленным в горлу

Леденеющими пальцами только и успел что стиснуть черный корпус песочных часов.


End file.
